


To the victor

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Earth-3, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, crime syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Kal-Il isn't the real winner, but he won't say no to having Owlman's pet in his bed as a reward for services rendered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the victor

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Getting into Crime Syndicate shit always gets me writing stuff that is really really iffy on multiple levels. NSFW because of implications + actions. 
> 
> Warnings: A main part of this drabble revolves around a character that is offscreen temporarily loaning their (adult but moderately dependent) lover to another person (that hates the character doing the loaning). Villain/minion relationship (Owlman/Talon!Richard), bruising, hate sex, implications of dubious consent (that is clarified to be consensual on Richard's part), violent/murderous imagery

Kal-Il could snap Richard's neck with two fingers.

The thought gets his blood boiling and sets his mouth to watering as his gaze trails over the prone body lying nude across the bed in his fortress. If not for the Syndicate's damn rules, Kal could have his fun and dispose of the body afterwards if only to throw a wrench into Owlman's plans.

But this will have to do.

Kal drinks in his fill of Richard's nude body. He stares eagerly at where the younger man lies spread out and open for whatever perversion it is that Kal wishes to inflict on him. Wide-eyed and silent with dark patches of bruising speckling the golden skin of his thighs and his throat, Richard doesn't look like much.

He certainly doesn't look like Owlman's favorite weapon to wield against anyone that dares contest him.

He looks... soft.

He looks like Kal could break him without even trying.

Kal feels his mouth twist with a snarl. He doesn't bother to hide it, to hide the distaste that he feels for the naked man taking up space in his bed. The lust he feels, thick to the point where it feels like he's choking on it, now that he hides.

"Either Owlman trained you this well," he says, his voice coming out rough as he watches Richard's dick twitch hard a bare moment later, "Or you really want this."

Richard's answering grin is entirely unrepentant and he makes no attempt to hide his body's reactions to Kal's words. His breath catches in his throat as his heartbeat pounds a frantic rhythm against his chest. A telltale flush, the kind that Kal has seen on Richard whenever Owlman was in the mood to put on a show, darkens skin that seems to be more scar than blemish-free skin.

Tilting his head so that the inky blackness of his hair swings aside to bare his throat to Kal's hungry gaze, Richard lets Kal to see a pleased and almost predatory smile settle on his face.

"Can't it be both?" 


End file.
